otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
House Lomasa Asserts Position
Apparently following Duke Kahar's declaration, a decree written by Duke Lomasa himself has been posted to the Lomasa townships of East Leg, Westwatch and Elkmont. It has also managed to find itself passed about a multitude of taverns and taphouses - and maybe a few brothels: "Light's Greetings, citizens of Lomasa lands! I apologize that I must distract you from your assuredly abundant Shadowreach festivities, but hear me you should." "I, Duke Norran Lomasa of House Lomasa, issue this decree in order to state the position on House Lomasa on the matters of the recent incident in Northreach. Like Duke Kahar, we cannot abide to morally condone the Regent's actions in this. Both in allowing these children to be taken, and in the almost reckless manner of merely letting the wildlings storm one of our cities and take their 'offering', threatening even more lives in the process. But House Lomasa also seconds House Kahar's decision that, in allowing the children to be taken, the Regent had choices to consider and House Lomasa will not presume to lay any further blame upon the Regent, whome House Lomasa is certain had the security of the Empire at heart." "However, House Lomasa views the very idea of accepting the future offering Citizens to stave off the wolves preposterous, and I think we are far stronger than that. I think the only offering we should make to the Shadow-Spawn is blood; their blood, not ours. East Leg itself has been burned by the Black Wildling threat, and we have repaired our homes and grown stronger. We have gone long enough in fear of the Shadow-Spawn, and perhaps it is time they live in fear of us than to presume to demand offerings! House Lomasa's position, for as long as I am Duke, and for as long as we stand with the Empire, is to take those children back. To storm their dens and smite every last Shadow-Spawn responsible for this into oblivion. I call for war to be declared on the black wildlings. I would call upon every last one of my Knights, and myself, to join the fight with our brethren. Should the Empire decide to march on the Shadow-Spawn, House Lomasa and myself shall march at their sides, proudly, to retake what is lost." "If a Third Wildling War were to come to pass, it should not be like the others where the wildlings invaded our lands and murdered our people, but when we took the fight to them! Let all who steal Fastheld's children know that they will pay with their lives to presume to demand ours!" "But, this is merely our position. House Lomasa will fight if there is a fight to be fought, but if my words fail to stir my brethren, then we will follow whatever the Empire deems best. Light Guide and Protect." His Grace, Duke Norran Lomasa Patriarch of House Lomasa Knight-Captain of the Order of the Silver Tankard Knight-Errant of the Order of the Imperial Crown